bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Vision Amadream
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51336 |no = 1746 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 231 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 34 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 115, 119, 124, 130, 138, 148, 154, 160, 166, 172, 178, 184 |normal_distribute = 13, 13, 14, 14, 16, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 3 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 115, 119, 124, 130, 138, 148, 160, 172, 184 |bb_distribute = 13, 14, 14, 15, 16, 7, 7, 7, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 3 |bb2_distribute = 100 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 115, 119, 124, 130, 138, 148, 155, 162, 169, 176, 183 |sbb_distribute = 13, 13, 13, 15, 15, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 3 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 115, 119, 124, 130, 138, 148, 153, 158, 163, 168, 173, 178, 183 |ubb_distribute = 12, 12, 12, 15, 15, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 3 |ubb2_distribute = 100 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |bb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = An ancient goddess older than the Six Imperial Gods of yore. Rumor has it that the current Amadream is merely a being born from an abstract thought, and that her true self doesn't technically exist. Having been born from an idea, this technically makes her immortal as long as anyone formulates a thought, and may occasionally even allow her to create worlds. The Sky Orb is said to be the crystallized form of the overwhelming amount of ideas that gave birth to her artificial worlds. |summon = Strings of unlimited ideas are born from ignorance. I am limitless... As long as you have a single thought, I shall exist for all eternity... |fusion = I am...a thought... Were you to even think... I would live forever in your mind... |evolution = |hp_base = 5481 |atk_base = 2535 |def_base = 2102 |rec_base = 2128 |hp_lord = 7802 |atk_lord = 3430 |def_lord = 2858 |rec_lord = 2870 |hp_anima = 8694 |rec_anima = 2632 |atk_breaker = 3668 |def_breaker = 2620 |def_guardian = 3096 |rec_guardian = 2751 |def_oracle = 2739 |rec_oracle = 3227 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Conceptual Dream |lsdescription = 70% boost to all parameters, boosts BB/SBB activation rate & normal attacks may hit all foes |lsnote = 10% activation rate & 20% chance of AoE normal attack (-50% extra dmg) |bb = Omniword |bbdescription = 9 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP and enormously boosts own critical hit rate), 7 combo random powerful Light attack, probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction, boosts critical damage for 3 turns & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns |bbnote = 200% + 300% * HP / max HP, 60% crit rate, 50% crit damage & 30% chance of 60% Atk reduction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 9 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 21 |bbdc = 9 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |bbhits2 = 7 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 7 |bbmultiplier2 = 600 |sbb = Eternal Fragment |sbbdescription = 11 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP and enormously boosts own critical hit rate), 8 combo random powerful Light attack, probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction, enormously boosts own BB Atk for 3 turns & boosts critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP, 60% crit rate, 50% crit damage, 30% chance of 60% Atk reduction & 550% BB Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 11 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 11 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 8 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 8 |sbbmultiplier2 = 800 |ubb = Supreme Idea |ubbdescription = 13 combo massive Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 10 combo random powerful Light attack, enormous Spark vulnerability infliction for 3 turns, boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & enormously boosts critical hit rate, critical damage, Spark damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1200% * HP / max HP, 400% crit and Spark, 100% Spark vulnerability, 300% parameter boost, 60% crit rate |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 13 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 13 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 10 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 10 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1300 |es = Worthy of Immortality |esitem = Status Boost Sphere |esdescription = 30% boost to all parameters and 50% damage reduction for first 2 turns when Status Boost Type Sphere is equipped, probable slight foe BB gauge reduction & probable reduction of BB gauge fill rate for 2 turns |esnote = 10% chance of 20% BC efficacy reduction & 50% chance of 30% BB reduction |evointo = 51337 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50394 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 50354 |evomats6 = 50123 |evomats7 = 50123 |evomats8 = 50123 |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = |addcat = Sphere Originators |addcatname = Amadream1 }}